<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Betrayal by Sara1991</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418656">Betrayal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991'>Sara1991</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Attempted Murder, Attempts to Fix A Broken Relationship, Being Lost, Betrayal, Cheating, Drama, F/M, Failure to Fix A Broken Relationship, Family, Friendship, Friendship to Love, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kindness, Kissing, Love, Making Love, Missing Persons, Moving On, Moving Out, Out of it, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Sex, Stress, Suicide Attempt, Torture, True Love, catatonic state, mention of rape, moving in</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tohru accidentally stumbles upon Kyo &amp; Uo having sex, she runs away &amp; ends up getting lost; she hadn’t even had sex with Kyo yet. </p><p>Three days go by &amp; nobody has seen or heard from Tohru; they send out a search party.  Who should find her first, but none other than our favorite doctor? </p><p>Her condition?  Not good.</p><p>I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!  I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY I WRITE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru/Sohma Hatori, Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Kyou/Uotani Arisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hatori-27 x Tohru-17</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Tohru’s P.O.V.:</span> </strong>
</p><p>It’s so hard to believe that she’s gone; I miss her so much.  </p><p>Oh, I’m sorry; Hana died so suddenly two weeks ago. </p><p>It’s been so hard on me and Uo.</p><p>Kyo had some errands to run a little bit ago, so, I figured I’d go see Uo. Kyo has been so busy as of late…as has Uo. But I know for a fact that today was her day off; so, I figure I’d go and surprise her.</p><p>“Hehehe.”  </p><p>I even made her a special cake: yellow cake with chocolate frosting, topped with blueberries, raspberries, strawberries, and kiwis.</p><p>I even made her one of her favorite dishes, Tororo Soba.</p><p>I hope that she enjoys it.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> Normal P.O.V.: </span> </strong>
</p><p>Tohru had just gotten to Uo’s apartment building when it started raining.</p><p>“Whew…I got here just in time.” Tohru said with a relieved sigh as she entered the building; she didn’t get inside before it started raining, so, she was a little wet, but she wasn’t drenched.</p><p>“I hope she likes everything.” Tohru said with an optimistic smile as she started climbing the stairs.</p><p>“Oh my God! Ahhh!” Tohru heard Uo scream out.</p><p>“Uo? Oh no! Don’t worry Uo; I’m coming!” Tohru yelled, determined to save her best friend.</p><p>“I’m cumming!” Tohru heard Uo yell.</p><p>“Don’t go Uo; I’m almost there!” Tohru yelled when she reached the right floor; she ran right to Uo’s door and could hear more screaming.</p><p>“Don’t be a coward, Tohru; Uo would save you! Let’s do this! UO!” Tohru yelled, preparing herself to save her best friend. </p><p>However, she hadn’t prepared herself for what she just walked in on.</p><p>“Tohru? Wh-what are you doing here?” Uo asked, shocked when she saw Tohru run in.</p><p>“Kyo? Uo?” Tohru asked, starting to shake as tears started forming in her eyes.</p><p>A very naked Kyo had a very naked Uo pinned up against the kitchen sink; he was deep within her, while she had her legs wrapped around his waist.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Uo asked once again, still shocked, and now embarrassed.</p><p>“I-I… Kyo said he had errands to run; I-I came to hang out because we hadn’t really seen each other since Hana’s funeral. I-I guess I know what he means now. This is why you’ve been avoiding me as well? I-I’m such an idiot. Why? Is it because I wasn’t ready for having adult relations with you?” Tohru asked, tears streaming down her cheeks as she continued to shake like a leaf.</p><p>“No; no, of course not. I would say this was a mistake, but I can’t. It started as a drunken one-night stand. We swore it would never happen again; but we just kept bumping into each other. One thing led to another, and we’re spending as much time together as possible.” Kyo said plainly, moving a little within Uo.</p><p>“Tohru, I’m so sorry, but this is amazing; you don’t know what you’re missing.” Uo said, mind filled with nothing, but lust.</p><p>“So, this is it then? I get it; I’ll go. I’m sorry.” Tohru said upset, dropping the cake and Tororo Soba just inside the front door; she then closed the door, ran down the stairs, tripping on the last two. </p><p>However, she was just fine as she ran out of the building, into the rain.</p><p>That was three days ago; Tohru has been missing ever since...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where could she possibly be?” Hatori asked himself, walking down an abandoned pathway through the woods.</p><p>Of course, he was talking about Tohru; just about everyone has called him, worried about where she may be.</p><p>“Ha-tor-i…” A small voice weakly called out.</p><p>“Hello? Who’s there?” Hatori asked, looking around.</p><p>“Ha-tor-i…” </p><p>“There it is again. Hello? Is someone out there? Keep talking!” Hatori called, frantically looking around like a madman.</p><p>“Ha-tor-i… Ple-ase…” The voice was fading.</p><p>Eventually, Hatori stumbled upon a small but long ditch filled with water, moss, sticks, branches, who knows what else, and…</p><p>“Tohru?!” Hatori asked in complete and utter shock.</p><p>Tohru lay barely conscious, covered in bruises, scratches, cuts, scrapes, and welts, and was half-naked:</p><ul>
<li>Her skirt was ripped up to her hips all around</li>
<li>Her shirt was non-existent—it was nowhere to be found</li>
<li>Her panties were there, covering everything, but had a tear on the hem</li>
<li>Her bra only had the cups left—the straps looked like they had been cut</li>
</ul><p>Hatori removed his jacket, threw it on the ground behind him, and went to get Tohru.</p><p>Screw the fact that his clothes—mainly his pants—got wet. Hatori be damned if he didn’t do something to help Tohru.</p><p>“Ok. Hold on, Tohru; hold on. Stay with me.” Hatori instructed once he got to her and then out of the ditch. </p><p>He quickly put his jacket over her before getting her in his car before speeding to the hospital.</p><p>Once she was at the hospital, doctors immediately took and rushed Tohru into a room to be checked out. She was given:</p><ul>
<li>A rape kit</li>
<li>Swabs for DNA</li>
<li>Bloodwork</li>
<li>Several tests for STDs</li>
<li>The Morning After pill (just in case)</li>
<li>An IV for fluids</li>
<li>An IV for medications</li>
<li>Pain medication</li>
<li>Antibiotics</li>
<li>X-Rays</li>
<li>CT Scans</li>
<li>MRI</li>
</ul><p>You name it; she had it done. It would be a few hours to a day or so before there were any results.</p><p>In order (because he didn’t know), Hatori called:</p><ul>
<li>Kyo</li>
<li>Arisa</li>
<li>Kazuma</li>
<li>Yuki</li>
<li>Shigure &amp; Akito</li>
<li>Ayame &amp; Mine</li>
<li>Kureno</li>
<li>Haru &amp; Rin</li>
<li>Momiji</li>
<li>Kagura</li>
<li>Kisa</li>
<li>Hiro</li>
<li>Ritsu &amp; Mitsuru</li>
</ul><p>After explaining that he had found Tohru—and her condition, Hatori asked that Kyo, or someone who knew the number to call Tohru’s grandfather.</p><p>Right now, Tohru was in a coma and couldn’t have any visitors that weren’t family. Still, Hatori promised he’d keep them updated.</p><p>He may not be family, but because he’s a doctor, Hatori had privileges and was able to stay with Tohru. Of course, this was after he used his mind-altering ability on the doctors and nurses tending to Tohru.</p><p>“Who did this to you, Tohru? What did they do to you? For three days? A day? How long did this person or people have you? Why weren’t Kyo or your friend, Arisa with you?” Hatori asked, sighing as he watched a comatose Tohru.</p><p>After a few minutes, Hatori started to really think—about his phone calls with Kyo and Arisa: they both seemed—distant.</p><p>Ultimately, in the end, Hatori pushed the thoughts aside because their friend, Saki Hanajima, was just killed in a freak accident; she was struck and immediately killed by a piece of falling sheet metal.</p><p>Long story short?</p><p>They were walking to their next destination—which just so happened to be in the same area as a construction site.</p><p>They did as they were told and went around and not through, but somehow a piece of sheet metal got away from a worker; it fell and ended up cutting Saki in half.</p><p>Tohru and Arisa were there that day as well; they witnessed the death of their friend.</p><p>Whether or not she admits, Tohru is traumatized and hasn’t been able to move on. She acts cheery, but it’s fake.</p><p>She hasn’t been eating as much and spends most of her private time crying until she passes out. At night, she bathes first and then goes to bed and cries herself to sleep.</p><p>Hatori knows all this because, even though Tohru and Kyo have their own apartment, they’ve been staying with Kazuma until they figure things out.</p><p>Kazuma talks to Hatori because he’s worried and wonders if Hatori could do anything for the girls.</p><p>Hatori told Kazuma he’d talk to Tohru, but he didn’t know Arisa all that well. He knew she dated Kureno, but they broke up about a week and a half or two weeks ago. </p><p>But he’d see what he could do. No promises, but he’d do what he could.</p><p>After a few hours, Hatori fell into a restless sleep in a chair next to Tohru’s bed. </p><p>He refused to leave Tohru's side until she woke up and ordered him away…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been over a week since Hatori found Tohru lying, half-naked, half-conscious in a ditch filled with disgusting bacteria-filled water.</p><p>The results for all her tests came in the other day; Hatori didn’t know what to do with the information:</p><ul>
<li>She was raped, but the doer wore a condom; there were no signs of semen anywhere. However, they managed to give her the Morning After pill just in case. But only time would tell with that.</li>
<li>Whoever raped her bit her several times; however, she had been submerged in water for so long that any DNA was washed away.</li>
<li>She was covered in scratches and cuts—and she was stabbed. Whoever raped her had shallowly stabbed her three times in the stomach, once in the left shoulder, twice in the right, and she had a large, deep cut going from her upper inner thigh down to her knee on the right.</li>
<li>Pretty much all her stab wounds, deep scratches, and cuts had to be flushed out and cleaned because they were all infected.</li>
<li>Luckily enough, she didn’t have any broken or fractured bones or any sprains.</li>
<li>She was severely dehydrated, had blood pressure was low, and her heartbeats were slow.</li>
<li>She was negative for any STDs, but she did have a UTI.</li>
<li>She was negative for meningitis and anything deadly or too serious. However, she did have a severe case of pneumonia and had a fever of 101.3.</li>
<li>She was still in a coma.</li>
</ul><p>Whoever raped and stabbed her was smart: he left no traces of DNA.</p><p>Also, police and doctors agree: Tohru was stabbed and dumped roughly eighteen hours ago. And with how many times she’d been stabbed—and how shallow the wounds were; she knew her attacker. </p><ul>
<li>It could be a person who hated her, which there weren’t too many. There were a few, but not many—and most of them were girls.</li>
<li>It could be a person who was jealous of her. But again, most who fall into that category are female.</li>
<li>It could be a stalker. If she had one and knew about it, she didn’t say anything.</li>
<li>Or it could be someone so close to her that Tohru trusts with her life.</li>
</ul><p>Police ruled out the first two options and are going with someone she trusts—the stalker was close behind that.</p><p>Tohru’s grandpa visited every day. He informed Hatori that the last time he saw Tohru, she was distraught. She had told him that she walked in on Kyo and Arisa having adult relations against Arisa’s counter.</p><p>Now it made sense to Hatori why Kyo and Arisa sounded strange or distant when he called to let them know what was going on.</p><p>After that, Hatori wasn’t surprised when neither Kyo nor Arisa came to visit Tohru. Well, he was, and he wasn’t:</p><p>He wasn’t because they did go behind her back to have an affair.</p><p>He was because Arisa was her best friend, and Kyo did love her at one point.</p><p>Everyone was shocked when they found out and Kyo and Arisa.</p><p>Out of everyone, Kazuma was the most shocked by what he learned; he swore when he saw Kyo, he’d have a stern talking with him. </p><p>However, Hatori knew Kazuma and his love for Kyo all too well. </p><p>He knew Kazuma’s version of a stern talking to Kyo about this would be him lecturing Kyo about cheating before telling him he wants to be happy with whoever he’s with.</p><p>When Kureno found out, he was shocked, but now it made sense as to why she broke up with him when she did—and how she did. Arisa had sent Kureno a text saying she wanted to break up.</p><p>As of two days ago, Tohru was allowed to have visitors:</p><p>Kisa, Momiji, and Hiro have visited the most. If it weren’t for Hatori telling them to go home, he was pretty sure they’d never leave.</p><p>Shigure and Akito, and Haru and Rin, all visited a few times, stayed for a few hours at a time.</p><p>Kagura visited three times. Once to see Tohru and the second time was to yell at Hatori, saying there was no way in hell that Kyo would ever cheat on her. The final time was to apologize because she witnessed it herself.</p><p>Kureno visited twice: once to apologize and once to see how Tohru was doing. He felt so ashamed by what Arisa did—but mainly that he didn’t see this coming and let Tohru know.</p><p>Ritsu only visited once—however, he was only allowed to visit once. When he first arrived, all was fine, but after half an hour, he was asked too much noise for making a scene and disrupting patients and staff by apologizing too much and far too loud.</p><p>Ayame and Mine, and Yuki and Machi have not visited.</p><p>Ayame and Mine had just married three weeks ago and were now on their honeymoon in Paris. Tohru wouldn’t want them to miss their honeymoon because of her; they went, making someone promise to let them know with updates. They’d be back tomorrow.</p><p>Yuki and Machi were on vacation in the Bahamas; they left the morning Hatori found Tohru and would be back in three days.</p><p>“Come on, Tohru; wake up. Wake up.” Hatori told a comatose Tohru, trying to will her awake.</p><p>It wasn’t working.</p><p>“Tohru… Tohru… Please, wake up soon.” Hatori pleaded with Tohru, holding her hand in his.</p><p>It was a good thing they graduated two months ago.</p><p>“How is she?” Momiji asked, walking in with Kisa and Hiro.</p><p>“The same. Shouldn’t you all be in school?” Hatori answered and then asked.</p><p>“School ended an hour ago. Kisa wanted to come visit, but she had homework to do first. I waited for her and Hiro.” Momiji answered, causing Hatori to look up at a clock: it read 4:33 PM.</p><p>“Do you think she’ll ever wake up?” Kisa asked, upset.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure she will. Ms. Honda is stronger than people give her credit.” Hatori stated with a small smile, reassuring Kisa.</p><p>But the truth was, he honestly didn’t know. However, Hatori wasn’t that mean—or tough enough to tell Kisa what he really thought—in a sense. Yes, Hatori strongly believed Tohru would once again wake, but he didn’t know when:</p><ul>
<li>It could be today, in a few hours.</li>
<li>It could be tomorrow or the next day.</li>
<li>I could be in a week or a month.</li>
<li>It could even be a year or longer.</li>
</ul><p>Nobody knew—not even Hatori, nor any of the other doctors.</p><p>The only one who could even remotely know was in a coma; it was up to Tohru when she wanted to wake up.</p><p>As far as anyone knew, she could be spending time with her deceased parents and/or Saki Hanajima. </p><p>That’s if you believe in that; many people do, but others do not.</p><p>As serious as he was, Hatori was one of those people who believed in that. The entire Sohma family believed in that.</p><p>How could they not? They were, after all, cursed as the twelve animals plus the cat of the Zodiac.</p><p>They knew that God and all sorts of otherworldly things exist.</p><p>So why shouldn’t someone who is near death or just in a coma not be able to see their deceased loved ones?</p><p>Tohru being no exception to such a privilege.</p><p>“Tohru, please come back to us. Please.” Kisa softly pleaded with Tohru, taking the hand Hatori was previously holding.</p><p>Even Hiro, who wasn’t the biggest Tohru fan, was concerned and wanted her to wake up—for Kisa’s sake. </p><p>Yep. He’s only there for Kisa. He wants Tohru to wake up for Kisa so that she wouldn’t be sad anymore. </p><p>Yep. That’s it.</p><p>However, everyone, including Kisa, sees he cares and is worried.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Five Minutes Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kisa was still holding Tohru’s hand.</p><p>Momiji was sitting in a chair, watching Tohru and Kisa.</p><p>Hiro was sitting in a chair with his eyes closed and arms crossed.</p><p>Hatori was changing Tohru’s saline and medicine bags. He grew impatient with the other doctors, used his ability, and took over as her main care physician.</p><p>“Huh!” Kisa gasped, getting everyone’s attention.</p><p>“What is it?” Hatori asked, concerned.</p><p>“Tohru’s hand—it twitched; she moved her fingers.” Kisa replied with a slight smile and tears.</p><p>“Let me see. Please step back.” Hatori calmly instructed, switching places with Kisa, kneeling to look at Tohru’s fingers.</p><p>Sure enough, they were slightly moving.</p><p>“Tohru, can you hear me? It’s Hatori. Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro are here as well.” Hatori spoke to Tohru.</p><p>She didn’t say anything or open her eyes; she just laid still aside from her fingers moving.</p><p>“Tohru, I’m going to hold your hand. Ok? When I take your hand, if you can hear me, try to squeeze my hand—or at least tap your fingers.” Hatori calmly instructed just before taking her hand.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>After about two minutes, Hatori was going to set her hand down, but Tohru curled her fingers on his hand. It wasn’t quite squeezing, but she was trying; she could hear them.</p><p>“Ok. Don’t try to push yourself, but can you open your eyes? Open your eyes if you can or squeeze my hand if you can’t or aren’t ready yet.” Hatori calmly told Tohru, giving her the option for herself.</p><p>Once again, she curled her fingers, indicating she either couldn’t or wasn’t ready to open her eyes just yet.</p><p>“Ok. Please wake up soon, though. Ok? We’d all like it if you’d wake up soon. Uh. Please don’t be upset about this or let it deter you from wake up, but we heard about what Kyo and Arisa did. We want to let you know that what they did was deplorable, but you still have everyone else. Just about everyone has been here to visit you. Ayame, Mine, Yuki, and Machi haven’t been here, but I’m sure they would’ve visited you as well. Your grandpa’s been here every day, waiting for you to wake up; he’s very worried. He had to go home a few hours ago, but he promised to be back tomorrow. You are very loved by your grandpa and everyone here—everyone in the family. And Kyo’s an idiot and lost a great girl. Can you squeeze my hand if you got all that?” Hatori explained and then asked.</p><p>It took a minute or two, but Tohru curled her fingers again.</p><p>“Good.” Hatori sighed in relief. However, he was dreading calling everyone to let them know; half of them don’t shut up and let him talk.</p><p>“Tohru, it’s Momiji. Can you hear me?!” Momiji asked, practically yelling behind Hatori.</p><p>“Momiji, not so loud. And yes, she can hear you.” Hatori scolded right away but then told him after Tohru curled her fingers again.</p><p>“Oh, yay! Feel better soon, Tohru.” Momiji happily exclaimed again.</p><p>“Feel better soon. Kisa misses you.” Hiro told Tohru, looking toward the window, away from the others so they wouldn’t see him blushing.</p><p>“Can I hold Tohru’s hand again?” Kisa softly asked Hatori.</p><p>Tohru curled her fingers against Hatori’s.</p><p>“I think she would like that.” Hatori told Kisa with a smile, letting her take Tohru’s hand again.</p><p>“Tohru, can you hear me too?” Kisa softly asked, worried.</p><p>It took a few seconds, but Tohru curled her fingers.</p><p>“Can you see your mom or dad? Or your friend?” Kisa softly, sadly asked.</p><p>Tohru curled her fingers three times.</p><p>“Do they want you to stay with them?” Kisa asked, upset, trying to hold her tears back.</p><p>Tohru didn’t move an inch—except for her fingers shaking a little.</p><p>“Do they want you to come back here? Are you going to come back if they do?” Kisa asked, hearing that sometimes—most of the time, loved ones want their family members or friends to stay alive with who they have alive on Earth.</p><p>This took a few minutes, causing Kisa to doubt whether she was staying in a coma or, worse—going to die. However, after a few minutes, Tohru did more than just curl her fingers. She managed to grip Kisa’s hand, reassuring her—reassuring everyone there that she’d be back. </p><p>However, nobody knew when.</p><p>But this was a good sign.</p><p>“It shouldn’t be to terribly long now.” Hatori sighed, looking at the ceiling, running his hand through his hair—relief washing over him.</p><p>“Take your time, but please come back soon.” Kisa told Tohru.</p><p>Tohru responded by lightly squeezing her hand. But then she went limp and stopped moving.</p><p>However, her breathing was even, her blood pressure and pulse rose a little. And her heart was beating at a normal pace.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Five Hours Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hatori called everyone four hours ago and talked for a good hour and a half.</p><p>Two hours ago, he sent Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro home.</p><p>Every now and then, Tohru’s hand would move—and eventually, her other hand started moving a little as well.</p><p>At one point, her face scrunched up, but she didn’t wake. Momiji, who was holding her hand at the time, asked if she was in any pain. Tohru squeezed his hand, so Hatori checked her chart—checking for when she last had any pain medication. It had been several hours, so he injected something for her pain into her medication tubing.</p><p>Hatori was becoming antsy just sitting in the chair next to Tohru’s bed, so he stood up and started pacing around the room.</p><p>Eventually, he left the room for a few minutes to take a smoke break and grab a coffee.</p><p>When he got back, he couldn’t believe his good eye; he had to rely on his ears.</p><p>“Hatori?” Tohru softly asked, looking at him as she lay in bed…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tohru? Oh, God, Tohru. You’re awake. Thank God. Are you ok? How are you feeling? You had all of us so worried. What happened?” Hatori asked, relieved, babbling, unsure how to put into words how relieved he was.</p><p>
  <span>Tohru didn’t reply; she just stared at him before she started crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tohru…” Hatori sighed, pulling a chair over to her bedside and sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it ok if I take your hand?” Hatori calmly asked, watching Tohru; she lifted her hand, allowing him to take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tohru, it’s going to be ok. You’ve been in a coma for over a week, but you’re progress is going smoothly. You being awake, proves that. I’m going to go slow here, but I found you half naked in a dirty ditch filled with water, mud, stick, and a bunch of other things. You had been attacked. Can you tell me what happened? Who attacked you?” Hatori calmly explained before asking, rubbing Tohru’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Did I do something wrong? What did I do wrong? Was it because I wasn’t ready—because I told him no when he tried? Did he never like me like that? Am I not pretty enough anymore? Why did she do that?” Tohru babbled on and on, tears running down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him a minute, but Hatori eventually realized she was asking about what and why Kyo and Arisa did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, that’s enough; calm down. Kyo lost a great girl; he was an idiot. And Arisa lost a great friend. Tohru, you’re a beautiful girl; don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. I don’t know why they did what they did other than they’re both selfish and childish. They don’t deserve you. People like them don’t deserve you or your kindness. Now—how long has Kyo been pushing you for sex? Has he ever forced you into anything you didn’t want?” Hatori firmly and sincerely told Tohru before becoming serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hatori. I don’t know—a while? Maybe a year or so. We never did that—we never went all the way. It always hurt when he touched me in those places.” Tohru softly spoke, tears falling down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he never raped you?” Hatori sternly asked, watching Tohru; she shook her head no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not the one who attacked you, is he?” Hatori asked, trying to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Tohru answered, unsure, looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hatori could tell just by looking into her eyes that Tohru wasn’t going to be much help at the moment; she had amnesia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the moment, he wasn't sure if her amnesia was caused by a head injury, illness/her fever, or emotional shock due to her trauma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the moment, Hatori wasn’t going to push Tohru; he didn’t want to send her spiraling or worse—back into a coma. She was so fragile right now; Hatori didn’t know what he’d do if anything more happened to her right now—especially if it were because of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Your grandfather and I’m sure the others will be here tomorrow. Shoot. I should probably call your grandfather and let him know what’s going on. We’ll get you taken care of so that you’re feeling well enough to go home. What? What’s wrong?” Hatori told Tohru but then asked, concerned when she started crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-where is home?” Tohru asked through her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all going to be ok; someone will take you home when it’s time.” Hatori calmly told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-b-but wh-where? K-K-Kyo k-k-kick-kicked me out. Uo moo-mov-moving in. H-he ran af-after me and yelled at me. S-s-said Uh-uh-I had to ge-get my st-stuff and le-leave. I-I ca-can on-only go b-b-back for my st-stuff. A-and Grandpa doesn’t h-ha-have space.” Tohru managed to choke out through her tears just pouring and blinding her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tohru, calm down; you need to breathe. Come on. Shh… It’s ok. It’s all going to be ok. If you want—I have two spare rooms; you can stay with me.” Hatori calmly told Tohru, holding her shoulders, looking into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-uh-are ya-you sure?” Tohru softly asked, shocked, still choking on tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure. One hundred percent. If you have nowhere else to go, staying with me is the best thing; it’s better than you being homeless. I’ll call some of the others and have them get your things from the apartment tomorrow. While your grandfather is visiting tomorrow, I’ll have one of the other doctors here check in on you while I help everyone else. You just concentrate on feeling better. Ok?” Hatori calmly but firmly told Tohru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-ye-yes. Tha-thank you.” Tohru stuttered out, tears slowing down—but still there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any time. I’m going to call your grandfather and let him know you’re up now. Just rest. Take it easy.” Hatori calmly told Tohru, letting go of her hand as he stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Tohru softly replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Hatori left the room, Tohru settled into her bed, got comfy, stared at the ceiling, and started thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hatori… He’s so kind. I wonder how long he’s been taking care of me like this. Now I’m going to be living with him. Oh, no… My heart feels funny and is beating so fast. What’s wrong? Am I dying? Should I call for help?’ Tohru thought to herself before she began panicking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, after a few seconds, she calmed down and was just fine. Confused, but ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it happened; something ran across Tohru’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Say anything, I’ll cut you. Scream, and I’ll cut you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That was fun. I think I’ll keep you a bit longer.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why couldn’t you just listen to me?! This would’ve never happened if you didn’t scream!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well—it’s been fun. I highly doubt you’ll survive. But if you do, don’t say anything. I’ll know if you do. And if you do, I’ll make sure to finish what I started.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tohru heard her attacker’s voice in her head, but she couldn’t see his face; it was all a blur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok… Your grand— TOHRU!” Hatori started only to stop for a split second before running to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hatori got back to Tohru’s room, she was having a seizer…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>